


Suki-Suki,Skip!

by faihyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: Pindah lapak ke Wattpad





	Suki-Suki,Skip!

**SUKI SUKI SKIP**  

faihyuu

**NARUTO AND HETALIA CROSSOVER FANFICTION**

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Hetalia** (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

(Dan mungkin juga, saya akan menambahkan karakter-karakter numpang lewat dari fandom-fandom lain yang tidak tercantum :'D)

( Fanfiksi ini sebelumnya sudah di publikasikan di Facebook dan situs VersiTeks pada tahun 2016)

Warning : Miss Typo(s),Bad Girls!Hinata, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Ketidak jelasan cerita, Alur dan waktu yang suka melompat-lompat seenaknya, dan saya persilahkan untuk yang tidak menginginkan membaca fanfiksi ini untuk tidak membacanya. Dan yang ingin membacanya, saya persilahkan dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

 

.

(Chapter 00 - Prolog_Semuanya bermula)

.

* * *

 

Hinata membetulkan letak pita ungu yang berada diatas rambut indigo miliknya. Lalu,ia segera memoles bibirnya dengan _lip gloss_ berwarna alami. Andai sang Tou-sannya, Hyuuga Hiashi tak repot-repot menyuruhnya untuk berdandan, ia sebenarnya ogah sekali untuk berdandan seperti ini. (Kecuali kalau ia berdandan untuk laki-laki yang ia suka, sih, dia mau. Dia juga mau berdandan gaya _rock_. _'Yeah, i love rock!'_ batin Hinata. Tapi,saat ini Tou-sannya saja tidak memberitahu kenapa dia harus berdandan. Ia hanya berkata, "Ada seseorang yang penting yang akan Tou-san kenalkan denganmu." Padahal Hinata ingin menghabiskan malam minggunya di kamar hanya dengan smartphone,laptop,dan WIFI kencang di rumahnya untuk _K3POIN_ oshinya dan menambah jumlah viewers YouTube grup idola 48Family.)

_**Tok Tok Tok** _

Pintu kamar berbahan dasar kayu _oak_ itu diketuk.

"Hinata." Panggil sang Tou-san, Hinata segera bediri merapihkan gaun panjang ungu yang sedikit berantakan akibat gaya duduknya yang tidak perempuan. _'Huh! untung Tou-san tidak masuk!'_ batinnya.

" _Nani_ , Tou-san?"tanyanya dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. (Jujur, Hinata ingin muntah mendengar suaranya yang seperti ini!)

"Orang yang ingin Tou-san kenalkan padamu sudah datang,"

Hinata memutar bola mata lavendernya, bosan. "Lalu?"

Hiashi membuka pintu dan masuk. Hinata sedikit terperangah. Hiashi segera menggenggam tangan putri tengahnya. "Ayo, ikut. Hanabi dan Neji sudah berada disana lebih dulu darimu."

_'Gila, Tou-san habis sparing sama Lee,ya? Semangatnya membara gitu.'_

* * *

 

Dan kini, Hinata hanya terdiam. Batinnya menangis kencang. _'Kami-sama sejujurnya aku suka pada Honda Kiku,mahasiswa kedokteran yang tampan itu!'_

Lalu,Hinata membatin lagi. _'Tapi,'kan Kiku sudah punya Mei,ya...'_

_'O,ya! Shino boleh juga...'_

_'Tapi dia suka serangga dan aku benci!'_

_'Sasuke keren, tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku.'_

_'Duh, di Waseda emang banyak cowok cakep sih, tapi siapapun asal bukan dia!'_

Orang yang dikenalkan Tou-sannya yang membuatnya jadi tidak jelas begini.

Orang itu...

Si Uzumaki Naruto sialan! Uzumaki yang rambutnya pirang keemasan! Uzumaki yang mempunyai kumis rubah menawan! Uzumaki rubah yang punya determinasi sehangat mentari!

 _Ugh_! Sialan, Hinata jadi memujinya!

Sementara Tou-san hanya tersenyum. (Hal yang biasanya jarang dilakukannya itu membuat Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji yang berada disitu menjadi tertegun sejenak. _'Seriang inikah Tou-san setelah membuatku menderita?!'_ Hinata menjerit dalam batin.)

" _Nee_ , jadi kita akan menikahkan anak kita seperti janji kita dahulu, 'kan?"tanyanya pada Uzumaki Kushina dan suaminya Namikaze Minato. Sang surai merah menggangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Mereka harus cepat-cepat bersama, Kita harus menepati janji kita bukan? Hahaha," Dan dijawab oleh Uzumaki merah dengan menambahkan tawa kecil yang manis di akhir.

 _'Mampus!'_ batin Hinata. Sementara orang yang duduk dikursi seberang Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Hinata-chan~"gumamnya pelan sehingga tak ada yang mendengar.

Sementara Hanabi membatin. _'Yuhuuu!!! Aku akan punya keponakan paling tidak tiga tahunan lagii~'_

Dan Neji membatin. _'Jadi,aku didahului adikku? Oke,fine. Secepatnya aku akan melamar Tenten!'_ Lalu Neji menyeringai dan hal ini tak disadari oleh siapapun. _'Kalau aku melamar Tenten, Vash pasti iri!'_ ternyata dibalik wajah kalem nan adem milik Neji terdapat niat yang tak baik juga pada sang sohib yang blasteran Jepang-Swiss, Vash Zwingli.

* * *

 

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Temari loncat dari kursi. Ino histeris.

Seluruh mahasiswa yang berada dikantin itu hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan. _'Hey-Hinata-sabarya-punya-teman-macam-itu'_

Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hinata menghela napas. Menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal telah menceritakan hal tadi malam.

"Whoooaaaaaa!!!! Singkatnya kau akan _dikawinkan_ dengan manusia _Baka_ yang itu, Hinata?"tanya Ino, ia mulai menguasai keadaan. Hinata hanya mengangguk, Iyain aja deh. Daripada tambah panjang,'kan?

"Be-beneran, Uzumaki yang itu, H-hinata?" tanya Temari gemetaran. Hinata menyeletuk. "Hanya ada satu Uzumaki yang _Baka_ dan _Teme_."

"Memangnya kenapa kau sampai dijodohkan segala?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis ber _lip gloss_ warna merah muda milik Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata jadi terdiam sejenak. Mata dengan iris unik itu entah kenapa sudah menerawang ke langit-langit, membuat Ino,Sakura,dan Temari jadi menyerngit heran.

Seketika sekelebatan ingatan malam minggu kemarin menghampiri pikiran Hinata.

**TBC**

a/n:Lagi-lagi ini crosspost.:

Tapi tenang ini sudah kuedit sana-sini demi kepentingan cerita /halah

wkwkwkk sengaja post ini supaya gak terlalu tegang akan UN. btw,yang sekarang lagi UN semangat UN,nya,ya! saya doakan semoga berhasil dan doakan aku juga,ya! :*

O,ya! K3POIN oshi itu vlog member JKT48 team K3! cuma udah gak ada video yang terbarunya lagi di official YouTube JKT48 /terakhir tahun 2015-an :'( pdhl keren :'( (Yup,Hinata disini digambarkan jadi WOTI :'D) 


End file.
